A draconequess's greed
by CoolCat61
Summary: Twilight tries a portal spell. When her friends and herself fll through, they end up in Skid Row. Meanwhile Audrey Two, who is fed up with Seymour's lack of feeding, tries to persuade Discord to kill for Fluttershy and himself.
1. Chapter 1: A portal spell

Twilight was reading a book called: Crazy Spells. She didn't stop reading till she found what she was looking for. "Alright everypony. I've just learned a new spell." Twilight said entering the throne room. Everypony looked up, except for a sleeping Spike.

"What kind of spell is it?" AppleJack asked. Everypony else just looked at the ground. Hoping it wasn't anything dangerous.

"A portal spell." Twilight said happily. Discord snickered. RainbowDash groaned.

"Seriously Twilight? We don't need another useless spell." RainbowDash complained. Twilight ignored RainbowDash's remark.

"A portal spell?" Spike asked waking up.

"If you don't mind me asking. What exactly is a portal spell?" Fluttershy asked. Twilight grinned.

"A portal spell is sorta like a teleportation spell. Except it is a hole and you only need to open it once. It takes you wherever you want to go." Twilight explained. PinkiePie's face lit up with excitement.

"I could use it for everything! 'Cause what if it was some filly's birthday, and they don't have a party, and they live all the way in Baltimare? I could use it to go over and party!" PinkiePie shouted.

"I was hoping for an audience to cheer me on, so I can make the portal appear." Twilight said. Discord snapped his fingers. All of a sudden he had a flag with Twilight's face on it.

"Go Twilight!" Discord joked, waving the flag around. Twilight rolled her eyes and tried to concentrate. She felt better hen she finished.

"Beautiful." Rarity said. Twilight opened her eyes to see a pink, blue, and purple portal swirling around. Twilight put her hoof in the portal. Only to find it was pulling her in.

"Ahhhhh!" Twilight screamed. Spike shot up quickly and ran to grab Twilight's tail. But he ended up being pulled in too. Rarity and Fluttershy tried to pull Spike out, but same thing happened to them. AppleJack and RainbowDash also tried to pull them out, but failed as they were sucked in. Discord grabbed AppleJack's tail, before PinkiePie jumped in the portal, pulling AppleJack and Discord in too.

Twilight woke up. When she got up she realized the other's were awake as well. "Is everypony alright?" Twilight asked. Everypony nodded. "Good." Twilight said. "We can't risk anypony getting hurt."

* * *

><p>Seymour was downstairs sleeping, until he heard voices upstairs. Two appeared to be male. Seymour quietly got out of bed, and went upstairs. His suspicions were correct. Intruders. They didn't notice him. He wanted to know what they look like. But he couldn't risk any injuries so he kept the lights off. "Show yourselves." Seymour said. The intruders faced him. He noticed that their eyes weren't human. He had a little courage to turn on the lights. When they came on, instead of people, there were ponies there. Six to be exact. He saw a small, baby dragon. And a strange creature. Seeing this made Seymour pass out.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

When Seymour woke up he saw the ponies staring at him. One was a pure white unicorn. Her eyes were blue, her mane and tail were done in an elegant way, the color was purple, on her flank were three blue diamonds.

One was a cyan pegasus. Her eyes were red violet, her mane and tail were messy, the color was rainbow, on her flank was a rainbow colored lightning bolt coming out of a cloud.

One was a yellow pegasus. Her eyes were turqoise, her mane and tail were long and had a little curl, the color was a rose pink, on her flank were three pink butterflies.

One was a orange earth pony. Her eyes were green, her mane and tail were in a ponytail, the color was blonde, she wore a brown hat, she had white freckles, on her flank was three red apples.

One was a light pink earth pony. Her eyes were light blue, her mane and tail were poofy, the color was a hot pink, on her flank were three balloons, two blue, one yellow.

One was a velvet winged unicorn. Her eyes were violet, her mane and tail were straight, the color was purple, with a pink strip, on her flank was a big pink six-pointed star, five little, white stars surrounded it. Seymour never saw anything more stunning than these ponies, besides Audrey and Twoey.

The strange creature was leaning on Twoey. His top coat was grey, his eyes were red and gold, he had a deer antler, and a goat horn, he had a black zebra's mane, a snaggle tooth. he had thick, white eyebrows, he had a white beard, his bottom coat was brown, he had a lion paw, eagle claw, bat wing, pegasus wing, dragon foot, goat hoof, long red snake tail, with a white tuft.

The dragon was purple. His top scales, which acted like hair, was green, his stomach scales were light green, his eyes were green, he had no wings.

"Hello." Seymour said. The winged unicorn smiled.

"Hello. I'm Twilight these are my friends Rarity, RainbowDash, Fluttershy, AppleJack, PinkiePie, Discord and Spike." Twilight said. Seyour wasn't surprised that they could talk. After hearing Twoey talk, nothing surprised him.

"I'm Seymour." Seymour said.

"Why hello Seymour, darling." Rarity said. Discord, RainbowDash, and Spike yawned. They showed signs that they were bored.

"Forgive me for asking but... where are we?" Fluttershy asked.

"Down town, Skid Row." Seymour grumbled. He didn't like having them in Skid Row. They looked awfully nice, and they seemed like the peaceful ones. "Forgive me for asking, but what exactly are you?" Seymour asked.

"I'm an Alicorn. That means I'm part unicorn, pegasus, and earth pony. Discord is a Draconequess. They have a head of a pony, and the body of all sorts of creatures." Twilight said. Discord nodded.

"Well. I'm getting a little hungry." Discord said snapping his fingers. A cotton candy cloud appeared. Discord munched on it happily.

"Glad you're happy. I'm not." Seymour said. PinkiePie frowned.

"Why not?" PinkiePie asked. Seymour glanced at Twoey.

"Because Skid Row sucks." Seymour said. Everypony glanced at each other. Discord sighed as he felt something. He thought he felt movements coming from the plant.

"Why does it suck?" Spike asked. Seymour chuckled a bit.

"Because everyone who is poor lives here." Seymour said. Everypony, but Discord showed sympathy for him.

"Who works here with you?" Twilight asked.

"My boss Mr. Mushnik. And Audrey." Seymour sighed dreamily. Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Spike knew that look.

"You like her, don't you?" Rarity asked. Seymour blushed, and nodded.

"So awesome!" RainbowDash exclaimed, finally noticing Twoey. Seymour looked at Twoey. So did everypony else.

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked. Seymour shrugged.

"Beats me. It's supposed to be a Flytrap. I think." Seymour said. He hoped Discord would get away from it.

"We've never seen anything like this before." AppleJack said.

"Except for those giant vine things." PinkiePie said. Everypony nodded, before looking at Discord angrily.

* * *

><p>After explaining how they got there, the ponies helped Seymour prepare the shop. They heard a bell ring. "Hello Seymour." Audrey said. Audrey noticed the ponies, Spike and Discord.<p>

"Hello." Spike said. Audrey squealed.

"Hello you adorable dragon." Audrey said. Discord rolled his eyes. Audrey noticed him. "You're stranger lookin' than Audrey Two." Audrey said. Discord winced.

"Mornin' Audrey." Seymour said.

"Audrey is beautiful." Discord said. Audrey blushed.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking Ponies?

After several minutes Mr. Mushnik arrived. He noticed lots of customers had lined up in frony of the register. "Seymour! Business is going great!" Mushnik said. Twilight appeared from the counter to face Mushnik.

"Seymour's in the back Mr. Mushnik. I'm taking over the register." Twilight said. Mushik almost fainted. Talking ponies? He had now seen everything. Mushnik went to the back to see Seymour. He wanted to know if this was Seymour's newest experiment. Mushnik almost hit Rarity.

"Pardon me Mr. Mushnik. I was going to deliver these to Ms. Shiva." Rarity said. Mushnik was shocked. There was more?!

"Seymour!" Mushnik exclaimed. He felt a drop of water hit him. He looked up. A rain cloud was over him. It began to pour water on him. RainbowDash took a peek.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Mushnik. You got in the way of watering the plants." RainbowDash said. There were pegasi now?! He needed to get to Seymour fast! He bumped into Fluttershy.

"Oops. Sorry Mr. Mushnik. But I was going to tell RainbowDash to not water the plants to much." Fluttershy said. Mushnik looked around to find AppleJack.

"Well howdy, Mr. Mushnik. Ah'm just fertilizing the plants is all." AppleJack said. Mushnik thought he was going crazy. Then a pink pony ran into him.

"Hi! I'm PinkiePie! I was gonna help AppleJack, but she said no. So I'm chasing Cotton Candy Clouds!" PinkiePie exclaimed.

"That's ridicolous. There's no such thing." Mushnik said. PinkiePie shook her head.

"Then why is there one over your head?" PinkiePie asked. Mushnik looked up. Sure enough a Cotton Candy Cloud was there. It began to pour Chocolate Milk on him. PinkiePie pushed Mushnik out the way. "So tasty!" PinkiePie exclaimed.

"Seymour!" Mushnik shouted. Seymour came out of the back room.

"Yes Mr. Mushnik?" Seymour asked. Discord poked his head from the back room. Mushnik almost jumped back at the sight of him.

"Why are magical ponies here?" Mushnik asked him.

"Twilight said that she tried a spell, but it backfired, and they somehow ended up here." Seymour said. "And Twilight realized that hers and Rarity's magic are limited. Except Discord's." Seymour said. Mushnik looked back at the counter. Those customers weren't only there for Audrey Two. They wanted to see the amazing, magical, talking ponies.

"They better stay for a while. Because business is booming!" Mushnik exclaimed. Seymour and Spike exchanged glances.


End file.
